


Lazy Morning

by The_Lady_of_Purpletown



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/pseuds/The_Lady_of_Purpletown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot and Rocket are getting up from bed – or are they? A tiny bit of pure brainless and rather pointless fluff, because I love the image of those two characters cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

Once again, Rocket was wondering why exactly he didn’t bring a gun to bed when the alarm started beeping. Technically he _did_ bring it to bed, but it was further out of reach than the source of the noise, which was extremely inconvenient. With a complaining sound he turned just far enough to hit the damned thing behind him, and then he curled up again on Groot’s shoulder, nuzzling the tall creature’s neck.

“Hmm,” Groot growled. He bent his arm to stroke his long fingers through the raccoon’s fur, and Rocket sighed.

“Should prob’bly get up,” he muttered.

“I am Groot,” sounded the quiet answer.

“No, me neither.” Rocket arched his back a little, leaning in to Groot’s touch.

The flora colossus smiled and moved the raccoon’s small form to his chest, so he could comfortably rest his hand on his back.

“Really should, though,” Rocket said sleepily.

Groot nodded slowly, moving his fingers a little over his friend’s side.

The raccoon snuggled even closer into him, pressing his cheek against the bark, and his eyelids dropped. Moments later, they had both gone back to sleep, and the alarm would not disturb them again.


End file.
